


Tom's Birthday

by LividMilkshake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader share the morning of Tom's birthday together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's Birthday

February 9th and all throughout the house was silence but it wasn’t going to stay like that for long. 

“ Y/n wake up darling! It’s morning” 

Y/n woke up her eye battling to stay awake, as the need for sleep was great. 

“And the fact that today is your birthday wouldn’t happen to be a factor into why you want me to wake up?’ 

y/n groaned as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

Tom laughed, “y/n you know me all too well, but you know it did work, you are awake.”

y/n laughed as she kissed Tom “You’re right happy birthday Tom” 

Tom’s smile lit up the room “Thanks darling.”

After a little bit of y/n wiping her eyes and waking up a bit more (with mostly the help of a hot drink) y/n walked into the front room with his presents to see the birthday boy looking excited to see her. He was just so excited.

Y/n put the gifts down and sat down watching him open the first gift, it was like she wanted Tom to open her gift but she saw that he kept opening everyone but hers. What was that about? 

Eventually soon enough he got to your gift. “I saved the best till last” he said looking up at y/n a soft smile painting his face. y/n’s heart fluttered only Tom knew how to do that. Tom opened the present, y/n kept an eye on his reaction; scared he wouldn’t like the gift. Tom was silent but then he smiled put the gift down and hugged y/n as much as he could. 

“Thank you so much darling! You always know what to get me!” 

y/n breathed a sigh of relief “To be honest I was scared it wasn’t going to like it.” 

Tom’s reaction was that of mock surprise “What are you talking about I love it! Even if you just were here with no present I would be happy. 

Y/n was curious “Why?” She asked.

“Because you are the best birthday present I could ever wish for.”


End file.
